This invention relates to a circuit arrangement for operating a high-pressure discharge lamp provided with
a ballast circuit VI for supplying a current to the high-pressure discharge lamp from a supply voltage, PA1 means I for controlling the power consumed by the high-pressure discharge lamp, and PA1 means for influencing the run-up behaviour of the high-pressure discharge lamp. PA1 means III for controlling the luminous flux of the high-pressure discharge lamp, and PA1 means IV for the automatic activation of the means I after the run-up of the high-pressure discharge lamp.
Such a circuit arrangement is known from Netherlands Patent Application 8600813 laid open to public inspection.
In the known circuit arrangement, the means for influencing the run-up behaviour of the high-pressure discharge lamp, to be called the lamp hereinafter, comprise means for increasing the current through the lamp during the run-up of the lamp. The use of such means has the advantage that the time duration required for the run-up of the lamp can be substantially reduced. This time duration, however, in spite of a comparatively strong current through the lamp during the run-up, is often of the order of 10 seconds, and the luminous flux of the lamp is subject to a comparatively great change during this time. This comparatively great change in the luminous flux during a comparatively long time is felt to be undesirable in many applications.